The last breath
by laulau cici
Summary: Riley is hiding something from Ben and Abigail that could change their lives forever? Will he tell them before he runs out of time?
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV:

Today is a big day for me but it seems that I am the only one that knows whybecause everyone else seems to have forgotten about it.

I am sitting at my best friends house waiting for him to come down stairs because he wants me to help him with something that I am guessing is important because he told me to come over right away because it was top priority.

"Hey Riley thanks for coming man, I really need your help with something." Ben said walking to the door and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah and what might that be?" I asked him not really caring because I was mad that something was more important then my birthday. Okay maybe that sounds selfish.

"I want to buy Abby something because we have been together for a year and you know I want her to know that I still love her." After he had his coat on he looked at me because I think that he wanted me to follow him. So I got up and walked out the door with him into the sunny afternoon.

"Yeah and what did you have in mind?" I asked him as we walked to his car.

"I don't really know this is where I was hoping that you would be able to help me." He said getting in the car and driving away.

"And what makes you think that I would know?" I asked him because I had no idea what woman would like especially Abigail.

"Well with all the woman experiences that you had I thought that you would know." He said laughing and I knew what was funning. I have never really had any girlfriends because I was too much of a geek and girls are not really interested in geeks these days.

It spend the whole day with Ben trying to find something for Abigail, in the end Ben decided that he would just get her a necklace.

I was now going through my fridge looking for something to eat because I was starving when I saw that my phone was blinking saying that I had a message. I was hoping that it was someone that had not forgotten that today was my birthday. When I pushed the flashing button I heard a message that I will never forget.

"_Hello Mister Poole this Doctor Cowl, you were here a few days ago complaining about pain and discomfort and after studying the x-rays and your blood we have discovered that you have lung cancer. I'm really sorry about this but I will need you to come back for some more test to make sure that we are not mistaken about this diagnosis. If you have any questions please contact-"_ I never heard the rest of the message because I could not believe what I had just heard.

"I have cancer?" I asked myself looking at my hands as I sank down my wall and let my head fall against it, and let my tears escaped through my closed eyes. "Happy birthday to you Riley." I said and then I started crying not knowing what to do.

Ben POV:

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Abigail asked me while we were eating.

"What?" I asked her because I didn't hear what she said.

"I was just asking you what was wrong?" she said touching my arm.

"Oh I'm just worried about Riley he looked down today as if he was sad or upset." I said trying to remember if I had done or said something, but when I could not think of anything.

"I'm sure that he's okay honey." She said kissing me deeply. "And this is our night." She said placing both of her hands on my face as she kissed me again. Then it hit me.

"Wait!" I told her breaking the kiss.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"It was Riley birthday today." I said felling horrible because I had never missed Riley birthday since we were friends because I knew that he had never had a birthday when he was a kid so I wanted to make up for all those birthday. Great job of doing so don't you think?

"Oh uh." Abigail said and then she walked to the door and grabbed her coat and gave me mine. "Lets go the day is not done yet, and we can swing by the store and get him a cake." She said giving me a coat and kissing me before walking out the door.

Riley's POV:

I don't know how long I was sitting there but what I did know was that my butt was numb. Looking at a picture on my wall I smiled. In the picture Ben, Abigail and I were all smiling and we all looked happy. That picture was taken after we found the treasure under church it had been one of the most beautiful moment of my life.

I have everything that anyone could ever ask for and now I am dying and it's not even my fault because I have never smoked in my life. How does that work? "Damn it." I yelled kicking my book away from me.

There was a knock on my door but I didn't have the mind to answer it so I decided that if it was important they would just come in but if it was not they would just leave.

**So what do think? Like it? Tell me please should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV:**

I'm to a lost to what I'm suppose to do because believe it or not nothing like this has ever happened to me. Should I tell someone? Should I tell Ben? My best friend, I was thinking about what I should do when I heard someone knocking on the door, again. I sigh and decided that maybe this might be important so I got up and walked to it. After unlocking it I moved out of the way to see who was there.

"Happy birthday!" I heard two people yelling and then I was trapped inside a hug that I could not escape. I knew that if I didn't get out soon I would suffocate and die before the cancer got to me.

"Thanks I thought that you all had forgotten." I told them letting Ben and Abigail inside my house.

"Dude would I ever forget my best friend birthday?" Ben asked when I gave him the stare he smiled nervously and then shrugged. "What I'm a busy man. Sorry about forgetting it but I brought you a cake." He said smiling but Abigail cleared her throat and then he rolled his eyes. "Alright _we_ brought you a cake."

"Happy birthday Riley." Abigail said hugging me when Ben let go of me.

"Thanks Abby." I said walking to my kitchen and grabbing plates and forks. "Coffee, milk or beer?" I asked him.

"You can drink?" Ben asked me taking the plates out of my hands and placing them on the table.

"Believe it or not I am older then twenty one so it is legal for me to drink Ben." I said as I handed Abigail a knife so that she could cut the cake.

"Yeah something I forget that because of the way that you act." Abigail said.

"Hey Abby what do you call an eternity?" She looked at me raising an eyebrow I smiled because she didn't know this one. " Four Blondes in four cars at a four way stop." I could not help myself sometime because it is just my nature. Before I knew it Ben was laughing and Abigail was fuming.

"Do you ever act your age?" She muttered handing me cake.

"Where is the fun in that?" I asked eating my cake happily.

---------------------------

It was a great night we joked and laughed, but all the while doing so I could not keep my mind of what was inside me. I knew that I should tell them but this would just ruin our night together and that was the last thing that I wanted at this moment.

"Hey it's getting late so we are going to go because we have to work tomorrow." Ben said and then muttered under his breath "You would think that even if you are rich you don't have to work, you know? But no." Ben said standing up and walking to the door when he was almost there he stopped and turned around. "Oh by the way are you doing anything tomorrow. I know that it's going to be a late birthday lunch but I want to do it?" I knew that he was trying to make it up to me so I decided that I would be a great friend and agree.

"Sure but we should probably make that super I have a lot to do tomorrow." I told him.

"Sounds good I'll come and get you around six." He said walking out and leaving me all alone in my little apartment.

**Ben's POV:**

When we got home I was tired and ready for bed. It was almost three in the morning. "Did you notice something strange about Riley he looked distanced, didn't you think?" Abigail said walking into our room.

I had notice but I had just guessed that he had just been upset about us forgetting his birthday. "I don't know." I said walking to the bed dropping onto it. "But what I know is that I am tired."

**Riley's POV:**

Man, I hate . . . detest . . . despise hospitals, there are no words to describe how I hate them, that is without talking about the service that you get here. I was in the waiting room, waiting for the test result to all the tests that I had taken this morning. I was tapping my foot on the ground looking around trying to clear my mind. When I heard someone walking to me.

"Riley Poole?" I got up and looked at a nurse that was smiling at me. "The doctor is ready to see you. If you would follow me I'll show you the way." I followed her down the white hallways. Until we arrived a door that had the name Doctor James Cowl, the nurse opened the door for me.

When I walked in I saw that there was a doctor that was sitting at the desk and when he saw me he got up and pointed me to a seat. "Have a seat." I did just that then he smiled at me. "How are you doing?"

I know that he was trying to be nice to me I didn't care about that all I wanted to know was if the test had been right the first time. "Doctor do I or do I not have cancer?"

"I'm sorry all the test confirmed that you had cancer." He said and he actually sounded and looked sorry about it.

"How long do I have?"

"Sir there are many treatments out there that could give you many more years." He tried but I didn't care about that.

"I don't want to sound like I'm already giving up but I do not want to stay in a hospital for the rest of my life so please tell me doctor how long?" I could tell that I was about to lose it.

"Without treatment you have ten months to the most a year, I'm sorry."

_**Hope you all liked it . . . Laulau cici **_

_**oh and by the way please tell me what you think . . . i need to know**_


End file.
